A J in the Family
by Voxifera
Summary: A story about Jemma, Goten's sister. Read about her friendship with Goten, meeting with Goku, encounter with Buu and relationship with Trunks.
1. Births and Describtions

_A J in the Family_

**767 A.D.:**

A woman, human, sat in a hospital bed holding a child. The new-born was so precious and small. With his black hair and big black eyes, he was a replica of his father, the woman though. She wasn't alone in the room, her best friend Bulma was there with her baby as well. Goku, the woman's beloved partner as well as her new-born's son father, was of course there. The little boy's brother was out side still, calling everyone they new about the boy's arrival.

'Yamcha?', Gohan said over the phone. 'Guess what?! It's a boy, a boy!!' He called out very excitedly. 'Mom's going to name him Goten. That's right.'

Chi-chi was the mother's name. She was so happy to finally have her son in sher arms. Even though she was totally happy and glad about the boy, she was completely exhausted as well, she isn't as young as she used to be.

That night, Goku and Chi-chi were both pretty tired and slept as soon as they hit the pillow. After a few months or so they were accustomed with the waking up at the middle of the night and feeding their son. But it was so tiring. Bulma, seeing how tired they felt, offered them a night and she'd watch the kids. She did have a son herself, but she had a lot of robots to help her out so it was as tiring. That night The married couple ad a splendid night together.

It was all a happy time but they had to train, everyone. Vegeta, a rival and yet good friend, and Goku trained all they could. For they new about the androids thanks to Vegeta and Bulma's future son. He warned them about the androids and about Goku's heart dieses. This all was less than a year away, so they trained hard to protect the earth. As well did Gohan and Piccolo, a Namic who has also a good friend and a sensei to Gohan when he was young.

**768 A.D.**

Chi-chi was once again pregnant and in the hospital. But this time only Bulma was there. She had Trunks, now a two-year old with her and goten was in the corner. They both had grown a bit and were good play mates. Chi-chi was so excited about this one since she wanted a girl and this might be it.

And indeed, it was a girl. Chi-chi decided to name her Jemma. Jema was a judge who reclaimed the hells in Japanese mythology, but Chi-chi thought of it as something else. She thought of it as justice. And she liked that. Besides she didn't just name her child 'Jema', the extra m made it seem much more feminine and pretty.

the birth was on April, thus making it more intense for everyone since the android were supposed to come in May. This month was a harsh one. With all the horrible things Trunks from the future had told, everyone was going crazy trying to prepare themselves. From Krillin to Vegeta, and from Yamcha to Tien.

**May**

Androids come. Fight. Cell comes. Fight. Cell games. Many fights. Goku dies. Gohan wins. Future Trunks goes back.

**770 A.D.**

Krillin and Android 18, who became a human thanks to the Dragonballs and Krillin., get married. And have a child in 771.

**774 A.D.**

A mother was something delicious for her three children. She missed her husband so much. He had been dead for 6 years. But in the up coming tournament in May she new that he was going to come back for a day. A day. 24 hours. A short time to make up 6 years, don't you think? But something's something. No body could wait for that day. Goten and Jemma were excited since they had never met their father, Vegeta wanted to get that fight that Goku had promised, Bulma to see one of her best friends and Chi-chi, well, to see her husband once again.

**April**

'Hey Jemma, why are you always reading?', Goten asked as he watched his sister read a book entitled "DragonFlight". 'Many reasons.', she answered, not looking up from her book. 'Like...?' 'Well, first of all I bored, second of all it's interesting, third of all I have to make mom think I do something educational so she'll let me fight and stuff.' She finished this with a sigh and turning the page. 'Oh.' Answered the oblivious Gotten as the door bell was heard. 'I'll get it!'

It was Trunks. He was 8 now, a year older than Goten. They were best fiends though. And sometimes included Jemma in their games. They'd spar from time to time and play games like hide and seek or catch or anything. But Jemma was sometimes too secretive and didn't express her feeling too often. She could talk for hours on some subject but when it came to talking about how she felt or something personal she'd completely shut up in a way that you didn't even want to ask again. You could tell that even if she was with more kids her age not just her brother and Trunks, she wouldn't be very social. Even if the boys and Jemma didn't admit it, they were all pretty close friends. Sometimes, when Goten did something wrong Jemma would cover for him and make a great lie. She was the best liar Goten or Trunks had ever met and made the best stories to get away with stuff, that they could admit but not to their mothers. And she was pretty tricky and could probably pull off world domination without anyone noticing.

She even tricked her own mother into letting her train and fight. When she was young she learned that her mother would never let her do that... Her keywords were 'Let's make a deal.' And now she can train and fight in the tournament in May. That is as long as she's a great "above-average" student. And she is. She's actually very smart and a quick study as well. She's six and will be seven in a few days, and she learning things kids who were 2 years older knew. Although she was home schooled, she learned slower than she could.

She had even gotten Vegeta to train her. While Goten was trained with Gohan, she amazingly convinced Vegeta into letting her train with him. It wasn't at all easy. She came to him with just a hope and ability to fly a year ago and now she can fight pretty damn well. Vegeta was a proud saiyan and she admired him so much for that. And he admired her for her learning ability and dedication at such a young age, it sometimes even reminded him of his young self...

As far as appearance goes, she was cute. She was about to be seven and she was pretty cute. I wouldn't call her beautiful because she hadn't even hit puberty yet. But if she was this "cute" at her age you could surely count on beautiful by 13. Jemma's black hair was longer than Goten's and wasn't all spiky. Her hair's tips got to her mid back and she had two fatty bangs that fell across her eyes. Her skin was soft and milky and though she did train an awful lot she wasn't very bulky, which was a very good thing.


	2. Meeting Goku

Chapter two

774 A.D. April

'Hey Trunks.' Jemma greeted. Trunks was watching television in he's leaving room. Jemma had entered all sweaty and tired from her tough training with Trunk's father. Trunks answered dully with a 'Hey.' 'Vegeta wants you now.' Without a sound Trunks got up, shut the TV. and left for the training chamber.

They were weeks away from the tournament now and a few days from Jemma's birthday as well. She never really liked her birthday. She just like some of the things that she got and the party is always kinda boring.

27th of April

Jemma was outside with a book in hand. Reading and from time to time turning the page. Not a lot of people noticed her exit or disappearance at all. Goten and Trunks were outside playing and rolling around and having fun. They surely didn't even care were Jemma was, at least that's what she thought and figured. Today was her birthday and her mother didn't noticed her. But this didn't bother her. She was content this way. She had a lot of patience and didn't get mad very easily, at least that's what she tried to show everyone.

At last she went in the house and walked around a bit. Taking some food of the table and eating it. She went up to her mother and told her she was tired. Jemma, knew of course that this would hurry things up.

'Alright everyone', she called, 'time for presents!' This was the only part of her birth day she liked.

At the end of the night she had new clothes, new earrings, new books and new comics. Everyone was leaving. But just before the last guest left, Trunks pulled her out of the say goodbye to everyone. 'You never got my present.' He said. 'Oh and what's your present?' She asked curiously. She was starting I feel strange. Just then Trunks pulled out a box. He opened it to reveal a diamond bracelet to Jemma, who was in awe. She was speechless, completely. Trunks smiled as he took the bracelet and put it on Jemma's wrist. Then he left, with a kiss on the cheek, leaving Jemma amazed.

May

Jemma kept her bracelet in a box with a key. And the memory to herself. She and Trunks stilled talked, as much as they used to anyway. Goten saw that Jemma smiled a bit more, but was still ol' Jemma. He loved her who she was and never change her. They'd sometimes train together but just for fun.

The day of the Tournament came and everyone was excited. The whole gang got together. Piccolo was there, Yamcha, Tien and Chaot-zu, Bulma, Vegeta, Oolong, Puar, Trunks and the Sons. They waited for Goku to show up from the other world.

'Hey guys!' The group heard a cheerful voice from behind. And surely Goku was there, with his usual smile and hand behind his head. 'Goku!' Everyone smiled and went up to hug him. That is everyone except Goten and Jemma and Trunks of course, they had never met him before. As Goku hugged everyone he saw the three figures.

'Who could you be?' He asked while kneeling to see all three of the children. Vegeta was standing over Trunks and Chi-chi over Jemma and Goten. 'This is my son, Kakarot. We met he in the future for the androids, remember?' 'Oh, of course. So something did happen between you and Bulma... Nice to meet you Trunks.' While he greeted Trunks, Goten and Jemma started hiding behind the mother's legs. 'You two come out and meet your father!', whispered Chi-chi to the siblings. 'Goku, these are your children: Goten', pointing at Goten, 'And Jemma', pointing at Jemma. Goku kneeled and opened his arms to welcome a hug. The two kids took this and ran to him and embraced him in a tight hug.

'Whoa, Goten, I look at you and I see myself as a child. I was just like you and Jemma you have you mother's beauty I can see. You guys train right?' Goten responded first since Jemma was being a little shy, 'Yes, father. Gohan has been training me.' 'Yeah, and Vegeta is training me.' Jemma said just after Goten finished. 'Wow, how did you manage that?' He said looking over Vegeta. Jemma leaned over her father's shoulder and said in his ear, 'I tricked him.'

'Hey Vegeta.'

'What is it Kakarot?'

'Well, Vegeta, I wanted to thank you for training Jemma. I don't know how she managed to convince you, but I'm sure she had a great sensei.'

'If you must know, she tricked me into training her. She's a clever girl I must admit. But she does have potential and a lot more to learn. She learns fast and does what she's told.'

'Thanks, I really want to learn everything I can of them today. Do you know something about Goten?'

'Listen, I don't waste my time looking over your children, understand? But I can tell you that him and Trunks are pretty close. They both have achived Super Saiyan and are well on their way to the second level.'

'Has Jemma gone to Super Saiyan?!'

'She started training just last year, while the other two have been at it since the could walk. You have to understand that your woman doesn't like that her child fights, especially if it's her little girl.'

'She I remember how she acted with Gohan when we went to Namek... Whooo! Yes, I do know that, so how did she let Jemma train?'

'In simple lettering: She made a deal. She'll go to collage and have perfect grades. As long as she'd willing to do that, than she can train martial arts. It's quite simple really.'

'That's kinda tricky... Thanks Vegeta but we should get going and sign up. Come on.'

They left to sign up for the tournament. Everyone was there already, but not all of them signed up of course.


	3. Tournaments

**May 7th**

_Junior Division_

There where 16 kid participating in the Junior part of the Tournament. There's no need to know all the details, the thing is that the semi finals were Goten against some kid and Trunks against Jemma. Obviously Goten had won against the boy that made it to the finals. Now the battle of Trunks vrs. Jemma is worthy of a description:

When the battle horn was blown neither of them moved. They stared at each other grinning and smirking. The audience was surprised when all the sudden they disappeared. Their family could follow them but not the announcer nor the people watching. Just then the reappeared and they were fist to fist. They rose and started it again, they were almost equally matched. They separated after Trunks got a hit at Jemma, she flew off but stopped herself before leaving the ring. She then threw a ki ball towards Trunks but he easily dodged it but got hit in the face by Jemma's fist. They separated once again and started the battle again but with ki attacks and such. Jemma had an advantage at this point but soon lost it and she fell on her face this gave Trunks an opportunity to attack and get her off the ring. A minute later she wasa disqualified.

The final would be Goten against Trunks. A final that Trunks would win.

'Congratulations, Trunks.', Jemma told him as he was walking down with Goten. 'Yeah, you fought pretty well. I thought you were going to win in the semi finals.' 'Oh well. You fought great, too, Goten.' 'Thanks, sis.'

_Before Adult Tournament_

Trunks and Goten had this great idea to dress up as the Mighty mask! And if you couldn't have guessed, Jemma walks in on them.

'What the...? Haha.'

'Jemma!?' Both Goten and Trunks are completely shocked to see her there. What was she doing there? 'Uhmmm...' Trunks... opened his mouth and that was what came out. 'Well, you see...' Neither of them had any idea what to say, fortunately she knew them long enough to know what they meant. 'Alright...' She closed the door and started cracking up. The boys heard her of course and just sighed and where relieved that it was her and not there parents or Gohan. As for her she was dying to see them in the ring making a fool out of themselves.

_Tournament_

The first match is between Krillin and Punta. Krillin wins.

The second match is between Shin, who is the Supreme Kai, and Ma Junior, who is Piccolo. Piccolo noticed that Shin was the Kai so he forfeited the match.

The third match is between Videl and Spopovich. Videl get beaten, bad. She could have gotten killed but she wasn't his target, apparently Gohan was. The next match is interrupted because Spopovich and Yamu, his partner, took his energy. Kibito heals him, and his fine. So, Gohan Kibito and Kai, Piccolo, Krillin, Goku and eventually Vegeta decide to follow Spopovich and Yamu. On the way the Supreme Kai and Kibito have to explain everything. The warriors are now aware of the creation of Babidi, Majin Buu.


	4. Majin Buu?

_Chapter 4_

**May 7th**

While all the fighters were trying to find out about the "Majin Buu" thing, the kids had no idea what was going on. The two boys were still in their stupid outfit wehn they saw taht everyone was leaving. The only one left, as clueless as them, was Jemma. They guessed that the adults told her that she had to stay here, but that never stopped Jemma.

'Hey, what's hoing on?', Goten his sister, which she responded with,

'Come on, get out of that dorky outfit we have to go!' she dragged them inside so they could change as fast as the could. They were still confused, though.

'Wait. what the hell is going on? Where are the adults going? And didn't they tell you to stay here?', they asked her with confusion written all over them.

'Ok. Ok. Ok. I'll tell you on the way!' She said finally.

When the boys changed, they were on their way. Just when she was about to answer their "important" questions they saw Videl coming from afar.

'Videl?' 'Yeah. Gohan told me that I had to go find you guys. And tell you what was going on.'

'Perfect!' Trunks exclamented while adding 'What's going on?'

'Well there's thing thing "Majin Buu", it's growing and it supposed to be very, very powerfull. Your dads are going to go fight it as well as Gohan and Piccolo and Krillin. There's a chance they can stop it before it grows in it's form, but it may have been let out already no one is really sure at this time.'

Videl explained about the monster and about Babidi, whatever she had heard the Kai say and the discussion of the adults.

**_(A/N: I was going to make this chapter way longer since I haven't written in a million years. But I really need to stop. Sorry.)_**


End file.
